Just a Friend
by Scott Summers
Summary: CHAPTER TWO UP: More Shades. Trouble starts brewing between Jean and Emma. And Scott and Jean. And Emma and Scott. Go figure. Please rr!
1. Chapter 1

_The (possible) beginning to a story about Jean Grey and Scott Summers, set in the not-too-distant future. Depending upon feedback, more to come -- and certainly more explanations... anyway, hope you enjoy it for what it's worth! Please r/r._

**

* * *

**

**Just a Friend**

**

* * *

**

Jean Grey smiled.

She smiled in a way she had smiled only a few times.

When she found a home with Charles Xavier and four of his other students. When she went shopping with Ororo Munroe for the first time. When Scott Summers kissed her for the first time as her husband.

When she conquered worlds, devouring galaxies and—

"Jean?"

The redhead's eyes burst open as she focused on the man beside her – her husband… no, not her husband…

Just a friend now.

"Scott… I'm sorry. Just a bad dream."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," he said as he sat on her bed next to her, throwing one of his arms around her shoulder. "Maybe just to Emma."

The two smiled at one another briefly.

* * *

"Well, my dear," Hank McCoy said with a large grin, "you appear to be perfectly normal."

Jean arched an eyebrow, removing the stethoscope from her chest and holding onto her good friend's (much larger, furrier) hand.

"…alright, fine. As normal as a woman who's had the power to bring entire civilizations to their knees, who's died more times than Will Smith's career and has recently inexplicably returned from the dead yet again _can_ be."

"The real question is not the question of your health, Jean, and we both know that."

Grey chuckled. "I suppose I've never been terribly good at just asking for advice."

"Ahh," McCoy began, "the real truth. I do believe, Ms. Grey, that you've invented a reason to find yourself in my lab. Nightmares? Rubbish."

The original X-Men laughed.

"I'm fine, Hank. To be honest – and I still can't believe I'm saying this… but coming back… this time… has been so much _harder_."

"…The Ice Queen, as it were?"

"Charles. Rachel. The mutant population as a whole…"

"…yes…"

"…Logan…"

"—mmhmm…"

"…Ororo's a continent away…"

"…your telepathy can hardly reach her, as I understand it…"

"…Scott and Emma…"

"Bingo."

"I thought I would be fine with it, Hank. I just want him to be happy, but—"

"—you never _really_ thought it would be without you."

There was a moment of silence. Hank reached for Jean's face, pulling it toward him so that their eyes would meet.

"Jean, from the moment I met you – and please, forgive the broken record syndrome – I knew there was passion within you that so few could tame… that so few could ever really understand. A power so compelling that you would find a way to survive anything thrown at you.

And I don't mean your telepathy or telekinesis. But you know that."

Hank smiled before continuing. "Things are different, yes… but if anyone knows about change, my dear Phoenix, it is you."

* * *

Jean Grey ran her fingers over **'EMMA FROST - _HEADMISTRESS_**.'


	2. More Shades

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just a Friend**

**Chapter Two: ****_More Shades_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Scott Summers ran his fingers through his hair, blew the air out of his cheeks and pushed the door open in front of him.

"I want to see it, Jean."

"Excuse me?"

"Show me."

Summers closed his eyes underneath his ruby quartz sunglasses and took another deep breath as Jean took a step closer to him. She placed her hands on both sides of his forehead and smiled softly – he liked it. She knew without her telepathy.

"Relax, Scott."

Cyclops took another deep breath as the images slowly surrounded him:

"I think it's beautiful, really."

"Emma," Jean said calmly as she removed her hand from the plaque before her and turned to meet Frost's eyes.

"Did you need something, Jean? I don't normally react quite so calmly to people parading about my office – but I know your recent… _trip_ … has been rather unsettling for you.

Perhaps you thought you still pulled some weight around here."

Frost gasped as she flew back into the wall, her head slamming into the panel behind her. Jean took three steps forward, glaring into Emma's eyes.

And walked out.

Grey pulled back from her former husband. "Happy now?"

"No. I'm not."

Summers walked past her, taking a seat on her bed and dropping his face into his palms. "Damnit, Jean."

She said nothing.

"She has a point, you know?"

"Excuse me?"

"You can't just go into her office like that… you can't just—"

"—you can't be serious, Scott."

"Are _you_?"

Jean's stomach dropped. "You're right, Scott. I'm practically a student around here—I'd better sign in and sign out… when should I begin my training? I'd like to become an X-Man someday."

"Jean, listen to yourself…"

"Listen to _yourself_, Scott. Or maybe you can't really hear yourself anymore, what with—"

"Don't."

"Is it a touchy subject?"

"I said don't, Jean. Emma's not in my head – she isn't—"

"Do you even know why you're with her?"

"Do you?"

Cyclops stood, walking toward the redhead and placing his arm on her shoulder. "Do you even care about how _I_ feel?"

Jean's lips parted—but before she could say anything she found Scott's fingers on top of them.

"Stay out of her office, Jean.

Please."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't belong here anymore."

"Jean…"

"I barely recognize the people around me… and the way things are run now… my God… I never thought I would read 'Emma Frost – Headmistress' anywhere on the Xavier Institute."

"You don't sound like yourself, Jean. Have you tried talking to Scott about any of this?"

"Ororo." Jean took the telephone receiver and placed it against her forehead with a sigh.

"T'Challa will understand if …"

"…what?" Jean said, returning the phone to its normal position. "Ororo, no… you've only just married him. Believe me – I'm not going to deprive any newlyweds of spending time together. That's probably what went wrong between Scott and me. Besides, you're running a nation now… he was just running the X-Men."

They laughed softly. "Jean, you are the strongest woman I have ever met… and you are my sister. You'll find a way to get through this."

"Thanks. Keep in touch."

"Do the same, Jean. Remember that I love you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love you too… but honestly, Scott—I won't be assaulted in my own home."

"I spoke with her, Emma."

"_Spoke with her_? You're lucky that I don't—" Emma glared. "You don't think that I could handle her. You're actually _worried_ about me?"

Cyclops turned away. "Not now."

"You ignorant prat. If I really wanted to—"

"You would what, Emma?"

Emma went numb.

"She won't be in there again."

"You're damn right… but do you honestly believe I'm that concerned about her trespassing? The woman assaulted me… as if it were the first time…"

"She has a temper, Emma. So do you. I spoke with her – there's no use in—" Cyclops sighed. "She's going through a lot right now."

Emma bit her lip.

"Are you actually _defending_ her?"

The room fell silent as the two lovers stared at one another. "You know something, Scott?

There really are more shades than _red_ in the world."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan grinned. "Come in, Jeannie."


End file.
